1976
by Hermione the succubus
Summary: What if when dobby saved the trio, Hermione had somehow ended up somewhere else? if this was her chance to spare her closest friends from heartache, and possibly find love with the person she least expects.


**Hi, this is my first time writing fanfiction in a long time. I will be changing some things here and there, but I hope to stick to the hp timeline as much as possible. I would also appreciate any feedback, especially since **i** was very nervous about posting this. **i** worked really hard on it and am hoping that it turned out alright. :) **

-Malfoy Manner, August 1997

Hermione Granger was never one to be embarrassed with who she was, or even be the person that lived in fear because of her muggle-born status.

Throughout her years in Hogwarts, she always reminded herself that they were jealous. No one could hold that type of resentment for someone solely based on their bloodline without feeling some form of self-loathing. Right?

But as she looked up at Bellatrix, begging for her to listen. For the deranged hag to realize that she didn't know anything about Gryffindors sword being in her vault, at that moment, she couldn't help but wonder if someone could genuinely be that evil.

As if she heard her inner monologue, she felt Bellatrix start to carve something into her arm, and she couldn't help the inhumane scream that came out.

The world was spinning, and Hermione's fears got the best of her because suddenly everything had gone black.

The next thing the young witch knew she was being yanked up, Bellatrix using one hand to hold her in place while another pressed a blade against her throat.

"stop," Bellatrix shrieked, taking control of the situation as fast as she could." drop your wands... I SAID DROP EM," Hermione watched as her friends looked at her defeated, scared for their friend's life they both listened.

"Its Harry Potter, he's all shiny and new again. just in time for the dark lord." she heard Bellatrix murmur, to who? She had no idea. But the malicious tone she used drove chills down Hermione's spine, as fear sunk even further into her heart with the next few words the death eater had muttered.

"call him."

But before Lucius had the opportunity, there was a slight screeching noise above them. Like a screw coming undone. And with the blink of an eye, Hermione had been pushed forward into the arms of Ron.

She couldn't help but cry at this point. She was terrified, injured, and so bloody relieved. Whatever happened next was beyond the young witch, but all of a sudden, there was a pop and a slight pull.

All she could come up with was dobby was teleporting them somewhere safe. until she glanced around and realized where she would up, it wasn't the same place as all her friends.

It looked like she was in Hogwarts, but something was unusual about it. Even then, it wouldn't make much sense. The school didn't open for another month. Plus, the trio had been too wrapped up in destroying the Horcruxes to care much about their studies.

"prongs, did you see that?" she heard a familiar voice say, but there's no way. Whipping around, she got a good look at the three men in front of her.

The first thing she noticed was Sirius, but this one was much younger, he didn't look as beaten or worn. There was still a spark in his eyes, which made sense since he hadn't been thrown in Azkaban yet. It was the same with lupin who was behind him, and she had never seen the two men look so carefree even if they seemed concerned about her at the moment.

The strangest part was they were all wearing Hogwarts uniforms. Then her gaze hit the last boy, and she couldn't believe her eyes. She would've sworn that it was her best friend himself if she hadn't noticed his eyes. They were light hazel, compared to Harry's shining emeralds.

"bloody hell," Hermione mumbled, or at least she was pretty sure that was her voice. She still didn't fully understand everything that had been going on around her, and before anyone could do something else, she felt herself falling as the world went dark once more.

-Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizarding, September 1976.

"We didn't do anything to the girl; I swear professor."

"We had seen her in the halls, and she had appeared through thin air!"

"none of us even knew she was injured."

Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by all the noise; this was the first time she slept like this in so long. That was until she remembers what had happened within the last 24 hours.

With that thought, her body couldn't help but jerk up. Taking in her surroundings, she couldn't believe her eyes.

There in front of her stood Sirius, Remus, Harry's father, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore. Almost all of whom are supposed to be dead.

"what's going on?" the panic in her voice was visible; it didn't help how they all were staring her way in bewilderment.

"We could ask you the same thing, miss?" the calm front that Dumbledore showed even amazed her, she couldn't help but wonder if he might believe her crazy story. Or if he would think she was a loon, cause Hermione wasn't even sure if she was at this rate.

"Granger, my name is Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, can you explain how you came to be here? Currently, I don't have any students under that name, and I'm not sure how you got in."

Looking at all the others in the room, she couldn't help but clam up. How could she explain this? Especially without changing too much involving the future. Should she even protect the future like that?

Maybe if she got them to believe her, Harry would have his parents. Perhaps none of them would die at all.


End file.
